He loves her
by Soccergal
Summary: Hyde loves Jackie


**Okay, I've decided to try my hand at That 70's show cuz I've been watching it like crazy lately. So tell me what you think. It's just a cut one shot I was thinking of. **

**JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

Steven Hyde was lying on his small cot with his recent girlfriend, Jacklyn Burkhart.  
She was currently snuggled under his arm, her head lying on his chest, the blanket covering her nude body. This was a little weird for Hyde because he never cuddled with a girl after sex; he usually just left and came back later for more, but with Jackie, it was natural. She loved to cuddle, so that's what she got. Glancing down at the sleeping angel in his arms, Hyde decided that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Closing his eyes, Hyde prepared himself for some much needed sleep.

"Hyde? Are you here? Helllllo?" Michael Kelso called out from the main room in the basement, coming closer to the door, all while yelling.

"Damn." Hyde muttered, knowing that if Jackie got woken up, she would be pissed and it would be his fault.

Shifting her so that she was on the cot by herself, Hyde grabbed his discarded jeans and put them on. Jackie rolled over and pulled the pillow to her chest, not once opening her eyes. Opening the door, Hyde slipped out of the tiny room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Dude, what do you want? It's like one o'clock in the freakin' morning!" Hyde demanded, pushing Kelso away from the door, annoyed as hell.

Kelso didn't notice the annoyed look on Hyde's face as he sat on the back of the couch, "I was bored, there's nothing to do at my house and no one else is around. They all got girlfriends."

Hyde rolled his eyes, holding back a smile at the thought of his own girlfriend waiting for him back in his room and answered his best friend, "Man, we're going to do a all-day guy day tomorrow, so go back to sleep and wait until at least nine o'clock before you come over."

Kelso gave a dramatic sigh before he noticed that Hyde hadn't moved away from the hall at all. Smiling a sly smile, Kelso took in Hyde's outfit and noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual sunglasses and asked, "Jackie's in there isn't she? You guys did it didn't you?"

Hyde rolled his eyes at his friend and answered, "Yes she's in there and she's asleep so if you wake her up, then I'm setting her loose on you."

"You mean she's actually sleeping after sex? She never did that with me." Kelso asked his voice full of wonder like a kid at the zoo.

"Get out."Hyde demanded, shoving him towards the door, not wanting to discuss this with Jackie's ex-boyfriend.

Kelso waved as he went through the basement's door, leaving Hyde to wonder about his words. Donna came down the stairs, wearing only a robe. Seeing Hyde, she smiled, a blush forming on her face, "Hey."

"Hey, you staying the night with Forman?" Hyde asked, trying to sound interested, but ended up sounding distracted.

Donna pretended not to notice and answered, "Yea, I'm so glad his parents went out of town this weekend. I came down to get another blanket; it's so cold up there. Is Jackie in there?"

Hyde smiled at his friend's randomness and glanced back at his room, his smile growing, "Yea, she fell asleep a couple of hours ago though."

"She's actually asleep?" Donna asked, grabbing a blanket off the couch, leaning against it.

"Okay, explain that. Kelso just said something like that and it doesn't make any sense to me." Hyde demanded, sounding frustrated by his best girl friend.

Donna smiled in amusement as she answered calmly, "Jackie doesn't fall asleep unless she's 100% comfortable with her surroundings, she gets scared or something. It took her ages before she actually slept at my house. When she was with Kelso, she had sex with him, but she never slept with him. He never cared enough to ask, I guess."

Hyde pondered her words for a moment before responding, "She's never had any trouble had any trouble falling asleep around me even before we started having sex- hell even before we were dating."

Donna stood, heading for the stairs, with a smile, "My theory is that, deep down, she was always in love with you. It just took a while to realize it."

Hyde thought about that as Donna disappeared up the stairs before heading back to his room. Opening the door, Hyde smiled when he saw Jackie reaching over to the other side of the bed, searching for him. Opening her eyes, Jackie looked around the room, smiling when she saw him staring at her. Heading over to the small cot, Hyde climbed back into the bed with her, leaning over her, "Hey Doll."

Jackie smiled at her nickname, her eyes closing again, "Hey Puddin' Pop."

Hyde chuckled at her random nickname for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to lay next to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Hyde shifted so they were back in the same position as earlier, pulling her as close as possible. Jackie intertwined her legs with his as she snuggled into his embraced. She sighed with content as she finally got comfortable.

"Go back to sleep, Doll." Hyde told her gently as he kissed her head.

Jackie kept her eyes closed as she titled her head up. Knowing what she wanted, Hyde brought his head down so his lips met hers. Smiling, Jackie snuggled back into his chest.

"Night Steven, I love you." Jackie mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, not expecting anything in return.

Hyde was silent for a moment before whispering, "I love you too Jacks."

**Okay what'd you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a nice thing called a review!**


End file.
